dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nega-Suu
Nega-Suu is a giant Black Slime that stowed away aboard a cargo container ship to Japan. Upon discovery, the President of the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory attempted to transport her to his facilities without the government's notice but a chance encounter with Suu saw Nega-Suu escape her transport truck and enter the water canals around Tokyo. An aggressive and stronger slime, Nega-Suu found Suu's unique experiences desirable and intended to draw Suu to her and absorb the younger slime's body into her own; eating the smaller slime's core to gain her experiences and abilities. Appearance thumb|right|Nega-Suu's humanoid form. Personality Not much is known about Nega-Suu's personality, or if she is even fully sapient. What is known is that she is a highly aggressive predatory Slime, who is extremely determined to absorb Suu to add to her own capabilities. Due to this aggressive and determined nature, Nega-Suu does not seem to care about the repercussions of the damage she does, even if that includes the deaths of others. Skills and Traits Physical Traits *'Liquid Body': As her physical makeup is a liquid substance, her body acts in the same way. She can place people and objects inside of her body, or have them pass through. This makes her difficult to catch, as she can simply pass through the restraint, such as with Rachne's webs. :* Invulnerability: Her physical makeup also makes her seemingly immune to any form of physical damage. Even when she solidifies herself, she is still immune to any form of blunt impact. :*'Adhesive body': Nega-Suu also has the ability to stick to any surface, such as ceilings. :*'Acidic body': The acidic properties of Nega-Suu's body are far stronger than those of regular Slimes. This is due to her evolving to break down nutrients in even the most inhospitable of environments.Volume 13 Omakes *'Water absorption': Nega-Suu is capable of absorbing water into her body. For some reason, she is able to absorb far more water than any regular Slime as she can grow to giant sizes purely by absorbing water. She can also expel her internal water in highly pressurized streams from her mouth.Chapter 54Chapter 55 *'Assimilation': Nega-Suu is able to absorb other Slimes into her body, fully assimilating the other Slime's knowledge, memories, and experiences, and fully removing any trace of that Slime's individuality. Assimilating a small part of Suu's being allowed Nega-Suu to take on a humanoid form similar to her.Chapter 54Chapter 55 *'Dilution immunity': As opposed to other slimes, Nega-Suu is somehow able to prevent herself from dissolving when exposed to large bodies of water, such as lakes or rivers.Chapter 54Chapter 55 This is due to the large amount of contaminants she has absorbed.Volume 13 Omakes *'Skeletal Structure': Highly unusual for a Slime, Nega-Suu has formed her own endoskeleton to support her body. This skeleton is made out of the impurities stored in her body for a long time.Volume 13 Omakes *'Weaknesses': Despite lacking a Slime's biggest weakness, Nega-Suu can still be defeated. For one, the proper chemical substances can rid her of most of her internal water. Likewise, like all Slimes, Black Suu is completely powerless should her core be removed from her body and isolated from any liquids.Chapter 54Chapter 55 History At some point, Nega-Suu stowed away on a freighter owned by Black Lily, in an attempt to enter Japan for reasons unknown. The crew of the ship found her in one of the containers, and managed to capture her inside a tanker for transport, so she could be safely studied.Chapter 54 Plot Zoological Classification The Slime (スライム, Suraimu) is a liminal race whose bodies are composed almost entirely of a gelatinous substance. This particular species is a rare, almost unheard of, variety of Slime that mimics the appearance of a human woman. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Article stubs